


Shame

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex fucked up badly, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Depressed Thomas, Divorce, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, eh you can say so ig, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Thomas' words kept repeating in his mind"I hope you're happy"Alexander was happy. He was happy with Thomas.And he ruined it all.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> The Teen And Up rating is for a small sex scene, but nothing much

Thomas Jefferson loved Alexander Hamilton. It was simple as that six years ago. It was when Alexander would dedicate poems to Thomas. It was when Alexander would whisper sweet nothings back at Thomas in the dark. It was when Alexander belonged to Thomas. It was when Thomas would think about Alexander day and night. It's not so simple now.

 

Now things are different. Six years ago, they got married. And it mattered. Now it doesn't matter to Alexander. Six years ago they both loved each other. Now Thomas was questioning Alexander's love. Six years ago, Alexander's body was only for Thomas to pleasure. Now it is not. Now, Thomas had to share it with other people.

 

Thomas would come home from work, or from hanging out with friends. And he would instantly hear the _sounds_. Loud and shameless panting and moaning from the bedroom. The first time, for a second Thomas thought Alex was just touching himself, which was fine. But then he paid more attention, and heard the second person. Passionate, wild moaning. High pitched and loud.

 

Thomas' heart broke a little that moment.

 

 _It's only one time, he still loves me_ he thought, making up an excuse for Alexander. And he kept making up excuses for Alexander. Because it continued. Each time, Thomas felt his heart shatter a little more. And each time Thomas would just walk out like nothing had happened, like he was completely oblivious to his husband's actions.

 

He was not.

 

It all started about two years after the two had gotten started. Alexander also started growing more distant. The two still kissed, still touched, still fucked. But, the love they had slowly morphed into simple hunger, lust. Even during rather "intimate" moments, they would feel distant from each other.

 

Currently, Thomas had just came back home from work. The sounds were once again echoing through the cold house. At this point, Thomas was so used to it that it didn't even surprise him when he recognized Laurens and Burr's voices along with Alexander's. Two people at the same time. But that did not stop his heart from shattering just a little more.

 

The difference today, was that, after these four years of his heart being shattered just a little bit more every time, now it completely broke. Thomas felt horrible, sharp pain shot right through his chest. He suddenly couldn't breathe, his eyes going hot and blurry with tears. His jaw clenched tight. He swallowed the lump in his closing throat.

 

Thomas' face went completely blank, leaving the pain show through, clear and raw. The emotion was so strong, no matter how simple it may seem, screaming and tearing itself apart. Just like what Thomas wanted to do. He slowly walked to the door of the bedroom while hot, heavy tears streamed down his face, falling to the ground. He slowly and quietly opened the door, seeing exactly what he expected - Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Aaron Burr, having passionate and loud sex on a bed that belonged to a married couple. His husband and two other men, fucking and throwing insults on a bed that belonged to a married couple.

 

None of them seemed to notice Thomas at first - they were all so into it. Alex was on his hands and knees, Burr's cock fucking his mouth while Laurens' one fucked his ass. All three of them were moaning loudly, pleasure and passion. Thomas couldn't remember the last time Alex looked at him the way he did at these two men. And Thomas watched, every single moan, every single thrust just jumped on top of his heart, breaking it more. He couldn't tear his eyes apart from the scene, frozen.

 

Laurens was the one to have his orgasm first. After he finished, he came out and sat on the bed, staring at the other two that were continuing, trying to catch his breath. It was at that moment that he looked at the door, freezing with shock, his eyes going wide as he saw the husband of the man that he just fucked. Laurens and Thomas stared at each other for a long, freezing cold second. After that, Laurens was quick the notify the other two of the presence of a fourth person in the room.

 

They quickly ended what they were doing.

 

Burr looked ashamed. Laurens looked ashamed. But the most surprising part is that Alexander looked ashamed as well. "What? Why are you ashamed of yourself, Lexi? Is it because of what you were doing or because you got caught?" Thomas asked, his voice quiet, a fake cooing tone. But he didn't even bother sugarcoating the pure and raw pain and heartbreak in it, or the way it ached and cracked just like his heart. Alexander couldn't even bring himself to look at his husband in the eyes. "Because, if it's the former, then just know that I knew about it all along." Alex swallowed, his breath quivering.

 

Something deep inside Thomas snapped.

 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, AT LEAST LOOK ME IN THE FUCKING EYES!" He yelled. The amount of pain he was feeling was too much, and a part of it turned into hot rage. Alexander flinched as if he was burnt by that rage and closed his eyes. He did look at the hurt man after a second. "Did you ever even fucking love me, Alexander? Or was I just one of your many simple fucks?" He spat, his words dripping with poison and eating at Alexander's heart like acid.

 

"Thomas..." Alex whispered, trying to find words even he did not know what were for. "No, spare me this 'I'm sorry' crap or whatever you're going to say. I don't want to heart any of it. If you were sorry, if you really regretted it, you would have stopped. You would have stopped long. Fucking. Ago. But you did not. You fucked up by fucking people. I hope you're happy with yourself and the choices you've made." Thomas said. His voice had dropped low, lacking any emotion apart from cold despise. His face was straight, empty, and devoid of the happiness it had years ago.

 

With one swift movement, Jefferson was gone. Out of the room, out of the house, out of Hamilton's life. Now, it was said. Laid out plain and simple. Hamilton messed up, badly. And he got his consequences. A single tear rolled down his cheek, a single truth being told after all this time.

 

A week later, they divorced.

 

A month later, Hamilton stopped even trying to talk to Jefferson.

 

Six months later, Jefferson is starting to really get over Hamilton.

 

A year later, Jefferson is flirting with a new person, someone who makes him truly happy. Hamilton never got over Jefferson, drowning more and more in regret and sorrow.

 

Thomas' words kept repeating in his mind _"I hope you're happy"_

 

_Alexander was happy. He was happy with Thomas._

 

_And he ruined it all._


End file.
